


Passing Time

by Fix_writes_fics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, dentist office, they're friends and are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix_writes_fics/pseuds/Fix_writes_fics
Summary: Sokka and Zuko pass time in a waiting room.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've posted on AO3! I've had an account for years (under a different name) but recently started writing fic so I figured I should probably start fresh for posting. I hope you like this!

“Million dollars but….” Sokka starts.

In the chair next to him, Zuko groans. 

“What? You love this game Zuko, don’t try to deny it.” 

“You’re going to be called soon, I don’t think we have time for—”

“Million dollars but! Every time you drink water it’s vanilla pudding instead.” Sokka tilts his head to look at Zuko with a grin. Zuko groans again but a small smile starts to form on his face. 

“Sokka, that’s fucking disgusting.” Zuko wrinkles his nose, his eyes getting that faraway look as he imagines it. “No deal.”

“Really? What if it was…two million dollars?”

“Nope.”

“Two point five mil?”

“…maybe. I’d think about it. Would soda turn to pudding?”

“Hm.” Sokka scratches his chin. “Clear soda would.”

Zuko takes a moment to think about it. “What about tea?”

Sokka ponders this, wondering how mean he wants to be to his friend. “…safe, but it’ll always be a little bit too sweet.”

Zuko scrunches his mouth to the side of his face but nods. “Then yeah, sure. Two point five million dollars but all water and clear soda is vanilla pudding, and tea is too sweet. Easy money.”

Sokka snorts at his abrupt turn-around but doesn’t say anything.

“Alright. Million dollars but…” Zuko narrows his eyes. Sokka anticipates. “But all your underwear is made of spaghetti.”

“Easy, deal. Going commando is cooler anyway.”

Zuko sputters, his cheeks going a bit red. “TMI dude, gross. You’d just not wear underwear for the rest of your life for a million dollars?” Shaking his head, Zuko tuts at   
Sokka. Sokka makes a face at him.

“Okay, okay well fine Mr. Prissy Pants. Would the spaghetti be cooked?”

“Yeah. But al dente, so they keep their form. Mostly.”

“Yeah, gross, I’m gonna need more than a mil for that.”

“Two million?”

“Higher.”

“…three?”

Sokka considers a life where any time he felt like wearing underwear it would come at the price of feeling slightly sticky in his nether regions. Then he thinks of the perks three million dollars could afford him. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d do it. I think if I had three million dollars I could buy a lot of people’s silence.”

Zuko snorts. “Man, it’d take at least ten million for me. You’re so easy.” Sokka punches him on the arm, laughing. He’s not wrong, though; Sokka would put up with a quite a bit for very little. A nurse comes out of the double doors to Sokka and Zuko’s right; both of them pause their game to see if Sokka’s name will be called. Someone named Junie Park is called instead.

“Weren’t we here before her?” Zuko asks, looking suspicious. Sokka shrugs. He’ll get in when he gets in, he’s not too pressed.

“It’s fine. Million dollars but… there’s always a turtleduck following you. You cannot escape it. It doesn’t come up to you ever, just follows from a distance.”

“A little turtleduck companion? Yeah, duh, I’d pay for that.” 

“Well, what if it seemed vaguely menacing?” Sokka taps his fingers against the chair’s armrest; it’s made of a weird hard plastic, the kind that lends itself to being brightly colored, and it makes a satisfying sound when he drums his nails on it. “Like, what if it had a Vibe?”

Zuko looks at Sokka like he has three heads. “I. Would pay. For that.” Sokka laughs and lets it go.

“Alright, alright. Lemme go again, that was too easy for you.” Zuko purses his lips but doesn’t say anything. “How about… okay million dollars but you have tennis rackets for hands?” Sokka mimes this with his hands, reaching towards Zuko’s face. “Deal? No deal?” Zuko bats Sokka’s hands away with a huff of laughter but appears to be thinking about it. 

“Five million. I need to hire a research team to invent the necessary accessibility accommodations.” Zuko nods decisively. 

“You think you need five mil for that?”

“…no. But it’d also be, like, inconvenient.” Sokka cannot argue with that.

The same nurse comes out and calls another name. It is not Sokka’s. By the time it is, Zuko and Sokka have gone through a range of situations they’d allow themselves to be subjected to for a million or more dollars. The last one is so outlandish they nearly miss the call entirely, they’re laughing so much. The nurse has to call his name twice before either of them look up, and she’s giving them a Look when they finally do. Zuko gets up first, offering his arm to Sokka who’s still doubled over. Giggling, they follow the nurse to Sokka’s dentist’s room, down the hall and to the left. 

The giggling stops when Sokka finds out he has three cavities.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Send me a message at the-fixation-zone on tumblr if you liked it! (or if you didn't. or if you just want to say hi.)


End file.
